El Secreto De Un Mentiroso (A Liar's Secret: Spanish Edition)
by SonamyKitty
Summary: Secretos, mentiras y traición. No podía ser mejor para Sonic el Erizo y Amy Rose. Cuidado donde pones tu confianza porque podrías encontrar un cuchillo en tu espalda cuando des la vuelta.
1. Una Decisión Hecha

Si usted no a leído Stop and Listen(_Espera y Escucha)_, es recomendable que lo haga. No va a estar completamente confundido si no lo hace pero este capitulo esta basado en la historieta. Es corta, entonces le tomará solo cinco minutos para leer.

_**Disclaimer:Yo no soy la creadora de estos personajes. Pertenecen a Sega.**_

**1.**

**Una Decisión Hecha**

"¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacerlo?" Knuckles preguntó.

"Positivo", respondió Sonic. Se recostó contra las escaleras que conducen a la Esmeralda Principal, puso las manos detrás de la cabeza y cruzó una pierna sobre la otra. Una cálida brisa pasó por el pelo del erizo y cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la sensación.

"Quiero decir, has estado con ella durante dos años", continuó Knuckles. "Tu no sólo puedes romper la relación sólo porque tienes veinte años y ella diecisiete años! Eso es una estupidez! ¿Qué pasó con tus sentimientos? ¿Qué pasó con el amor?" Él levantó la mirada hacia las estrellas en el cielo oscuro, completamente ajenos al ojo izquierdo de Sonic que ahora estaba abierto examinándolo.

Sonic se echó a reír. "Pasando todo tu tiempo con Rouge?" bromeó. "Knuckie?" Sonic hizo de labios de beso a él.

"¡Cállate! No quise decir eso último! Yo solo, eh, quería ver lo que dirías", terminó sin convicción. "Yo no estoy enamorado de la murciélago!" Su hocico se sonrojó al notar su desliz.

Sonic se rió aún más fuerte. "No estas enamorado,eh?"

El ojo de Knuckles se crispó. "Cállate o te haré!" Se puso de pie y agitó amenazadoramente su puño enguantado en el aire.

"Calmate Knuckles, sólo estoy bromeando. Admítelo te gusta Rouge." Sonic se rió y miró a Knuckles.

"No me gusta!"

"Si te gusta!"

"No me gusta!"

"Si te gusta!"

Se miraron el uno al otro, pero de Sonic se le estaba haciendo difícil en mantener la cara seria. Un grillo chirrió en la distancia y Sonic se echó a reír de nuevo.

"Lo siento. No puedo evitarlo!" Se limpió una lágrima de su ojo.

"De todos modos, estábamos hablando acerca de su relación con Amy. ¿Es realmente sólo a causa de la diferencia de edad?" Se quedó mirando una flor por su pie.

Sonic de inmediato volvió a la seriedad. "Bueno, no tanto por la edad, aunque es parte de la razón. Tiene diecisiete años y tengo veinte."

"¿Y?"

"Soy mayor de edad y ella no lo es."

"¿Qué pasa cuando tu tenías dieciocho años y ella tenía quince años? Tu no te quejaste entonces. Realmente eso fue cuando la invitaste a salir."

Sonic frunció el ceño. "Eso es diferente. Ambos éramos adolescentes. Ahora, yo soy un adulto y ella es todavía una adolescente."

"Ella no va a ser un adolescente más en tres años. Y en ese momento, pueden casarse y tener un montón de bebés."

"Es cierto, pero como usted dijo, eso es en tres años". Miró a Knuckles paseandose.

"¿Y?"

"Es un largo tiempo."

Knuckles suspiró. "¿Cuáles son tus otras razones?"

"Estoy empezando a darme cuenta de que ella está muy apegada a mí. Ella quiere pasar todo su tiempo conmigo." Sonic miró hacia los árboles lejanos.

"¿No es ese el punto de estar en una relación?"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"No empieces. Amy es una chica especial. Ella se preocupa por ti. Ella es dulce, divertida y tiene un delicioso talento para cocinar." Se sentó junto a Sonic.

"Suena como si estuvieras enamorado de Amy."

"Tu sabes que yo pienso en ella como una hermana. Una hermana que yo no quiero ver salir lastimada. Sobre todo por ti. Si te digo la verdad, nunca pensé que eras lo suficientemente bueno para ella. Eres demasiado arrogante, creído y egocéntrico ".

Sonic ignoró los comentarios de Knuckles. "Esa es otra razón. No soy lo suficientemente bueno para ella. Ella se merece a alguien mejor que yo. Yo no quiero verla salir lastimada tampoco."

"Ella va a salir lastimada de todos modos cuando rompas con ella", Knuckles se opuso. "Me guste o no, la chica te ama. Y sólo recuerda lo que te dije cuando empezaste a salir con ella. Si ella arroja una lágrima por ti, una lágrima ", Knuckles levantó un puño. "Vendré a vencer a la mierda de tí ." Aplastó la roca a su lado para dar énfasis.

"Recuerdo perfectamente bien, Knuckles. Como he dicho, yo no quiero verla salir lastimada. Pero yo no la amo. Me gusta, pero yo no la quiero.

Knuckles negó con la cabeza. "Te estás mintiendo a ti mismo de nuevo, Sonic. Igual que cuando tenías quince años y no querías aceptarlo. Veo la forma en que la miras. Además, ¿para qué salir con ella si no la amas? "

Sonic ponderó eso por un momento. Estaba en lo cierto. Actuaba como uno de quince años de edad. Pero estaba seguro de que él no amaba a Amy. "¿Ves esas rosas de allí?" Se refirió a un rosal a unos metros de ellos. "Cada rosa tiene su espina. Amy es muy bonita, bueno, en realidad ella es hermosa, pero su temperamento no ha desaparecido exactamente con los años. Ella aún lleva alrededor de ese martillo tonto y ella es muy celosa. Yo ni siquiera puedo mirar una chica sin tenerla a ella acusandome de que me gustan otras chicas. "

"Hmmm, eso es bastante difícil. Pero sigo pensando que esas son excusas." Arrojó una piedra en el rosal. "Recuerda todos los momentos que pasamos con ella? Tu vigésimo cumpleaños? Ella hizo un delicioso pastel y perros de chile. Tu te comiste todos ellos, que Puerco. Entonces, ella te dio un masaje y te dormiste plácidamente. Ella te quiere. Tú la amas. Es perfecto. "

Sonic pensó en ello. Recordaba hace cuatro años, cuando Amy vino hacia él, diciéndole que estaba bien si él sólo quería ser su amigo y no sentía nada hacia ella en absoluto. Recordó sentirse muy nervioso, entonces impulsivamente le dijo que, de hecho, si le interesaba ella a él. Entonces él la había abrazado con ternura contra su cuerpo. Recordó con fastidio a los paparazzi que le habían tomado una foto de ellos en ese momento exacto. Había estado en el papel durante meses. Finalmente recordó cuando él le pidió que fuera su novia de hace dos años. "Un buen consejo, pero no voy a cambiar de opinión."

Knuckles encogió los hombros. "Tú te lo pierdes".

"¿Quién sabía que tú podías dar un buen consejo?"

"Tengo talentos escondidos."

"¿En serio?" Sonic levantó una ceja escéptica. "Bueno, me voy. Tengo un duro día mañana. Deséame suerte." Se levantó y se sacudió el polvo de su trasero.

"Todo lo que sé Sonic, es que te vas a arrepentir."

Sonic negó con la cabeza y salió a toda velocidad, la advertencia de Knuckles todavía resonando en sus oídos.

* * *

Gracias por leer!


	2. Una Rosa Roja Descolorida

Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Sonic o Amy. Pertenecen a Sega.

**2.**

**Una Rosa Roja Descolorida**

"Tu dijiste que querías hablar conmigo?" No era una declaración-era una pregunta porque Amy no estaba tan segura ahora que habían ido por todo el parque cerca de cinco veces y Sonic aún no habían dicho nada importante. Era el mismo parque donde Sonic había confesado sus sentimientos hace cuatro años a pesar de que Amy lo recordaba como si fuera ayer.

"Sí, yo quería hablar contigo." Él dijo con aprensión.

Amy esperó, pero él no dijo nada más. "¿Y?" -preguntó ella.

"Mira esas rosas bonitas por ahí! Vamos a oler!"

Amy resistió el impulso rodar los ojos. Él había estado haciendo lo mismo desde que llegaron al parque. Ella le preguntaba de lo que quería hablar y él sólo había evitado la pregunta al 'darse cuenta' de algo bonito o extraño. "Sonic, ¿te acuerdas de este es el lugar donde tuvimos nuestra primera cita? Era un día de campo. Oh, y recuerda que tuvimos nuestro primer beso debajo de ese árbol?" Los ojos de Amy brillaban al recordar el beso. Sólo había sido un beso pequeño, pero algo que Amy consideraba había sido el mejor beso que nunca.

Sonic levantó la vista de oler una rosa roja descolorida. "Uh huh".

"Vamos a salir del parque e ir alrededor de la esquina." Ella, literalmente, lo arrastró fuera del parque. "Aquí es donde me dijiste que te gustaba y también donde me pediste que fuera tu novia." Amy juntó las manos y miró al cielo. "Sonic?"

Sonic fue mirando a la rosa roja en la mano. "Uh huh?"

"¿Eso es todo lo que puedes decir? Has estado actuando extraño desde que llegamos aquí. Ey, tenías algo que decirme. ¿Qué es? Tu no puedes evitar la pregunta para siempre, Sonic. Dime." Ella lo miró expectante.

"Tienes razón," Sonic cerró los ojos y dio un profundo suspiro, como si se estuviera preparando para algo-y habló. "Amy, estoy rompiendo contigo."

El corazón de Amy se detuvo y todo el mundo se desplomó sobre ella, o mejor dicho, ella cayó sobre el mundo.

"Amy!" oyó el grito de Sonic en preocupación mientras le agarraba el brazo para evitar que se cayera.

"Estoy bien", le espetó ella mientras ella le arrebató su brazo fuera de la mano. Ella forzó una sonrisa. "Muy gracioso Sonic, aunque yo no lo encuentro gracioso. Eso es una broma de mal gusto".

"No es una broma."

La seriedad de su voz hizo que Amy lo mirara. No había ningún indicio de broma en su rostro. Sus ojos eran fríos y con el rostro inexpresivo. Ella se estremeció bajo su mirada. Se miraba aterrador-más como un depredador cazando a su presa-que el despreocupado de Sonic de quien estaba acostumbrada. "¿Qu-qué quieres decir?" susurró.

"Amy", puso sus manos sobre los hombros y la miró directamente a los ojos. "Estoy rompiendo contigo."

Trató de apartar la mirada, pero sus ojos tenían la suya. "¿Por qué?"

"Creo que es hora de pasar de enamoramientos infantiles." Suspiró. "Además, tú tienes diecisiete y yo soy de veinte"

Amy explotó y lo interrumpió. "Así que es todo acerca de la edad, ¿no? Siempre has tenido un problema con eso. No importa Sonic, voy a crecer. Sólo tienes que esperar por mí. ¡No puedes dejarme, por eso. Te amo y te necesito. ¡No me dejes ". Ella se aferró a él con desesperación pero él la arrancó.

"No es sólo eso. Yo no te amo, Amy."

Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos se desbordaron. "Tú, tú me dijiste que me amabas", dijo sollozando.

Él negó con la cabeza. "Nunca te dije que te amaba."

Amy pensó por un momento. Era cierto. Él nunca le había dicho que la amaba. Fue ella quien le había dicho en innumerables ocasiones. "Si nunca me has amado, entonces ¿por qué me dijiste que te gustaba? ¿Por querias que saliera mos? ¿Alguno de nuestros momentos juntos significa algo para ti? ¿O era sólo tu juguete para jugar con hasta que te aburriera ? ¿Me enamoras sólo para dejarme? "Se sentía como si la estuviera llevando cada vez más alto, enseñándole a volar, dando esperanzas e ilusiones sólo para dejarla caer cuando llegaron a la cima. Se sentía destrozada, rota y disgustada de ser utilizada como un juguete.

"Lo tienes todo mal. Me gustabas y es por eso que salí contigo. Siempre recordaré el tiempo que pasamos juntos y que eres una gran amiga. Nunca te he utilizado como un juguete. Acabo de sentir que es hora de seguir adelante ".

"Si te gusto, ¿por qué?"

"Amy", le dijo en un tono que le recordó la forma en que un adulto habla a un niño pequeño que no entiende. "Tu tienes que entender que no todas las cosas duran para siempre. Tarde o temprano, tienes que dejarlas ir."

"No quiero dejarte ir." No quería olvidar todos sus momentos compartidos juntos. No quería olvidar los recuerdos que parecía que se volaban como partículas de polvo en el viento.

"Lo siento, Amy, pero yo si."

Amy no iba a ceder tan fácilmente. Ella tenía una epifanía repentina. "Esta noche es la fiesta para salvar al mundo de nuevo. Se espera que tu me tomes como tu novia."

"Tú eras mi novia. Ya no. Yo no tengo que llevar. Tienen que saber que nos separamos."

Sus palabras cortaron Amy hasta el final en su misma alma. "Así que vas solo?"

Él se puso rígido. "No, yo voy a llevar a esta chica."

Amy sintió celos quemandola en sus entrañas. "Es esa chica que estabas mirando fijamente en el supermercado, ¿no es así?

"No, no lo es."

"Entonces, ¿quién es?"

"Vas a verla en la fiesta. Ahora mismo tengo que ir a prepararme. Así que adiós. Siento que tenía que terminar de esta manera." Se dio la vuelta para irse.

Esa fue la segunda vez que se había disculpado con ella. Amy miró a su espalda. No parecía question lo sentía. Sonaba molesto y desgastado. Tuvo que aceptar la realidad. Ellos habían terminado. Después de años de soñar que él era de ella y luego en realidad tenerlo-todo eso había llegado a su fin. "Realmente no me quieres ¿verdad?"

Sus palabras causaron a Sonic a dar la vuelta y por un momento creyó ver un destello emoción en su rostro, pero desapareció antes de que pudiera identificarlo. Dio un paso hacia adelante para poner algo en sus manos, entonces se dio la vuelta y salió a toda velocidad, levantando una nube de polvo a medida que se fue. Ella se quedó mirándolo hasta que desapareció en la distancia. Este era el lugar donde él la había dicho sus sentimientos y en el que la había invitado a salir. También era ahora el lugar donde le había roto el corazón. Ella miró la rosa roja en la mano. Era descolorada, al igual que su amor ...

Gracias por leer!


	3. Misión Dada

Disclaimer: No soy dueño-ESPERA UN SEGUNDO-olvida. Poseo ambos Zulóssé y el misterioso erizo en este capítulo.

**3.**

**Misión Dada**

Un erizo caminó sigilosamente por un pasillo oscuro, su pelo blanco contrastando enormemente con el negro de las paredes, mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta grande al final del pasillo. Las únicas fuentes de luz que lo guiaban a lo largo del entorno de la medianoche eran antorchas fijadas en la pared, dando al lugar sombras misteriosas. Era el tipo de entorno en el que uno puede creer que espíritus habían alrededor-flotando a lo largo de la oscuridad-en ocasiones llegar a tocar los vivos como la caricia de una pluma. Hablaban entre ellos mismos-su charla meros susurros en el viento.

Pero el erizo no tenía miedo. El tiempo de las brujas había terminado. En el exterior, las flores florecían y el aire caliente llevaba la promesa de días de calor por venir. El ardiente sol persiguió las nubes grises de la primavera de distancia y caía a plomo sobre los habitantes de Mobius. Las pequeñas gotas de agua llamadas "lluvia" se veían cada vez menos, dejando a las flores secas y sedientas.

El erizo no hizo mucho para estar fuera disfrutando del sol o en el agua en la playa a diferencia de la mayoría de Mobians. De hecho, odiaba la luz del sol, que fue por qué estaba ahora caminando con pasos poderosos y fuertes a lo largo de este lugar oscuro. Levantó la cabeza con orgullo y determinación. Sus ojos eran serios, lo que indica que era un tipo sin sentido de humor. Abrió las pesadas puertas, sin ni siquiera un gruñido y entró. Al instante se inclinó. "Maestro Zulóssé", reconoció a la criatura en una silla alta.

Zulóssé se puso de pie, haciendo que el manto negro en sus hombros cayera alrededor de sus pies. La criatura no se quitó la capucha. "José", silbó y José era incapaz de decir si era un hombre o una mujer. "¿Conoces a esta chica?"

José tomó una rápida mirada a la fotografía que Zulóssé levantó. Reconoció la chica de la foto inmediatamente. "La novia de Sonic. Estoy en lo correcto?"

"Estás en lo correcto."

"¿Y qué negocio es lo que quieres que tenga con ella?"

"Quiero que la encuentres y la mates."

"¿Puedo preguntar por qué?" José respetaba su trabajo, pero tenía curiosidad de por qué se le ordenó destruirla.

"Va a hacer su trabajo y no hacer preguntas. Puede retirarse."

"Bien." Joseph hizo una reverencia y se volvió para marcharse por donde había venido. Sus órdenes fueron claras, pero el brillo maligno en sus ojos dijo que tenía otros planes.

* * *

¿Qué está planeando? Quién es Zulóssé? Usted sabrá más adelante. Todo lo que puedo decir es que es confuso. No te dejes engañar fácilmente.

Las reseñas están aceptadas con gusto.

Gracias por leer!


	4. Nieve

Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Sonic, solo Nieve.

**4.**

**Nieve**

Todo el mundo aplaudió cuando llegué a la enorme mansión. Chicos aplaudieron sus manos mientras las fans gritaban y se desmayaban por mí. Algunos de ellos incluso trataron de liberarse de los guardias de seguridad. Yo extrañaba un poco a Amy a mi lado. Ella asustaría a cualquier chica fan. Cualquier chica que viniera en un radio de 10 pies de mí recibiría el furor de su martillo.

Acaricié mis púas en un intento de acomodarlos. Estaban por todos lados y en mal estado. Sí, había corrido aquí. Me habían ofrecido una limusina, pero por supuesto me negué. ¿Por qué iba la cosa más rápida en Mobius necesitar una limusina? Exactamente. "Déjalo así. Se mira sexy." Una chica fan azar llamó. No hice caso de su petición y dio unas palmaditas a mis púas.

"¿Dónde está Amy?" un pájaro amarillo con un micrófono y una cámara se acercó a mí.

"Hemos roto." Le di la respuesta simple y entré dentro de la mansión. Era más grande de lo que parecía. El techo era de al menos treinta metros del suelo y la habitación era tan grande como un campo de fútbol. Globos y serpentinas adornan la habitación. El lugar estaba a oscuras, pero las luces de colores llenó la habitación. Podía sentir el latido fuerte de la música que latía en mis oídos. "Guau".

"Increíble, ¿no?" -preguntó una voz detrás de mí. "El equipo de decoración ha hecho un trabajo muy bueno. Usted debe ser Sonic. Nunca he conocido a alguien tan famoso en persona. Tengo que decir, estás mucho más guapo en persona que en las revistas. Soy Nieve."

"Nieve". Repetí, hipnotizado. Ella era muy hermosa. Ella era un tigre blanco con rayas de plata en su cuerpo. Sus ojos dorados brillaban como el sol naciente. Nunca habia visto nada como ella. Tenía el aspecto de un ángel enviado directamente del cielo. Por un momento, no pude encontrar mi voz. ¡Qué ridículo! Era Sonic el Erizo, héroe de Mobius. Incluso frente a la chica más guapa, yo mantuve la calma. Pero esta chica, esta chica no era bonita-ella era hermosa. Cuando por fin encontré mi voz, le dije, "¿Alguien le ha dicho que eres muy hermosa?"

"Bueno, he conseguido eso un par de veces de unos idiotas. No digo que eres un idiota solo que-oh, no importa. Pero realmente no debería haber dicho eso. ¿No tienes una novia ? "

"En realidad, nos separamos de esta tarde."

"Oh, bueno-no me refiero a entrometerse en su vida ni nada personal, pero ¿por qué terminaron?"

"Yo no le quiero como creo que lo hice. Así que rompí con ella." Yo era perfectamente consciente de que yo estaba compartiendo mi vida personal con una chica a la que apenas conocía, pero de alguna manera me pareció bien.

"Eso debe haber sido horrible para ella. ¿Cómo se lo tomó?"

"Bueno, siendo Amy, ella no estaba exactamente emocionado. Pero por lo menos ella no sacó su martillo y me rompió en pedazos con él." La risa de Nieve se sonó como el canto de los pájaros-y me aseguré de memorizar el sonido. "Sobre todo cuando le dije que tenía una cita para esta noche."

"Tienes una cita? ¿Dónde está?" Ella miró a su alrededor.

"Mentí".

"Eso es malo. Ella parece una chica muy agradable. Me encantaría conocerla." Apenas me di cuenta de que algo sonaba raro en su voz.

"Va a venir esta noche. No he visto todavía, pero es probable que en su camino. Cuando ella llegue, voy a presentarle a usted si lo desea."

"Sí, sí." Ella dijo con entusiasmo. "Me encantaría que por favor."

"¿Por qué estás tan ansiosa por conocerla?" Vi su sonrisa fallar mientras se esforzaba por mantener una cara seria, a pesar de que sus ojos revelaron pánico. Pánico sobre qué?

"Sólo soy un gran fan de ella. Ya sabes, cómo derrumba a sus enemigos con su enorme martillo. Y! Las chicas que vienen cerca de usted que están aterrorizadas de ella! Apuesto a que si estuviera aquí en este momento, yo estaría abatida a golpes.

"En materia de lucha contra el crimen, ¿cómo se siente al salvar al mundo entero tres veces?"

"No lo sé. Yo sólo hice lo que tenía que hacer. Era un poco difícil. Tener la suerte de Mobius en mis hombros. Pero, hey, soy Sonic el Erizo. Nada es imposible para mí." Hice mi marca pose y guiñí un ojo. Ella se rió.

Un hámster con una bandeja vino y nos ofreció galletas. Tomé una galleta, pero Nieve declinó. "¿No te gustan las galletas?" Le pregunté.

Ella negó con la cabeza. "Tengo que cuidar mi peso."

"Usted no esta gorda."

Ella sonrió y tomó una galleta. "Está bien, tú ganas."

Un ritmo rápido se encendió y rápidamente me preguntó Nieve a bailar antes de que alguien más lo hiciera. Caminamos hasta el centro de la pista de baile. Puse mis brazos alrededor de su cintura mientras ella puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Ambos nos balanceabamos al compás. A medida que el ritmo ahora más rápida, me separé de ella y empecé a mover mi cuerpo salvajemente. Mobians nos rodean dejaron de bailar y dio un paso atrás para que me vean. Me moví más rápido y más rápido y los Mobians a mi alrededor empezó a animarme. La canción se detuvo demasiado pronto y la gente que nos rodea aplaudió.

"Yo no sabía que se podía bailar de esa manera."

"Yo puedo hacer un montón de cosas." , Le contesté. Sus ojos brillaron, dándole un aspecto impresionante. Las luces daban a su rostro un brillo misterioso. Nos miramos el uno al otro y nos sonrió. Por el rabillo de mi ojo, vi gente haciendo camino para alguien que entraba en el lugar y miré hacia las puertas dobles.

Y fue entonces cuando ella caminó adentro.

* * *

Ustedes probablemente me odian ahora. Nooooo, no me mates! Puedo explicarlo. Sí, Sonic está interesado en ella. Pero Amy acaba de venir, Y ahora qué va a pasar? Usted tiene que seguir leyendo para averiguarlo! Por favor revise!

Gracias por leer!


	5. Centro de la Pista de Baile

_**Negación: No poseo ni **__****Sonic ni Amy, solo a Joey. ****_

**5.**

**Centro de la Pista de Baile**

La vista con la que me encontré no era muy agradable. Justo después de que Sonic rompió conmigo en el parque, corrí a casa para ponerme el vestido que usaría para nuestra cita esta noche. Era un vestido lindo azul sin tirantes. Era apretado en el busto, y flojo hasta el piso. Se miraba como un vestido de princesa. Muy inocente. Pero mirándolo, sentía rabia y depresión. El vestido era la sombra exacta del pelo de Sonic. Tomé el vestido y lo rasgué a fragmentos. Una vez que estuve satisfecha con mi trabajo, mire en mi armario para alternativas, si tenía algunos. No tenía ninguno. Saqué mi máquina de coser y un poco de hilo verde y me puse a trabajar. Aunque no era ropa de diseñador, era algo y mejor que el vestido azul. La cima era apretada, pero la falda fluyó contra mis piernas. Me llegaba hasta las rodillas. Era perfecto. Apliqué sombra verde sobre mis ojos y un poco de lustre del labio. Simple era mejor. Entonces me fui. Aunque era simple, había puesto mucho trabajo en lo que llevaba. Demasiado esfuerzo para venir adentro y para tener la vista más horrible del mundo justo antes de mis ojos.

Ignorando todos los silbados que conseguí y las mensadas que decían los hombres acerca de mí, entré a encontrara Sonic mirando fijamente y sonriendo con alguna mujerzuela. Y por la mujerzuela, quiero decir MUJERZUELA. El corsé de su vestido era tan apretado, yo me pregunté si ella estaba teniendo problemas de respiración. El escote estaba extremadamente bajo y mostraba mucho pecho. La falda era tan corta, que era prácticamente su ropa interior. ¿Cómo es que Sonic consiguió aliarse con alguien como ella? ¡Nunca sabía que Sonic era ese tipo de muchacho! De cualquier manera, él había hecho lo que nunca pensé que él haría hoy.

La muchedumbre era silenciosa al mirarme fijamente preguntándose qué sucedería después. Podría sentir la mirada de Sonic en mí, pero evité sus ojos y me fuí hacia la esquina. La muchedumbre volvió al baile y caminé más lejos en la esquina hasta que topé con alguien.

"Cuidado," una voz me dijo.

Miraba detrás de mí para encontrar un erizo blanco con los ojos más azules que había visto en mi vida. Estaba bien guapo. "Hola Amy, soy Jonathan Joey Sterling. Pero solo llámame Joey." Él me sonrió.

"Cómo-cómo conoces mi nombre?" Tardamudé, hipnotizado por él.

"Pienso que todos aquí conocen tu nombre. Eres Amy Rose, la novia de Sonic. Por qué no estás aquí con él?"

"Rompimos hace un rato. Esta tarde."

"Ya veo. Bueno, ves a esa chica allí?" Él señaló a la mujerzuela. "Rompimos hace un par de años, ella me engañó."

"Lo siento. Eso debe haber sido horrible. Qué coincidencia que nuestros exes se están llevando tan bien juntos."

"Si se están llevando tan bien, nosotros no deberíamos divertirnos también?" Él me sonrió. "Tú estás pensando lo que yo estoy pensando?"

Tomé su mano y él me llevó al centro de la pista de baile. "Vamos a mostrarles de lo que se perdieron."

Colgué mis brazos libremente por su cuello mientras que él descansó sus manos en mi cintura. Una canción lenta estaba tocando y bailamos hacia adelante y hacia atrás al sonido de la música. Yo miré a sus ojos azules claros y le dije, "sabes, tus ojos son como un lago claro en un día de verano caliente."

Él se rió. "Eres tan poética. Pero muy bien, se sabe que eres una romántica. Tienes diecisiete, verdad?"

"Sí."

"Sonic tiene veinte. No es él un poco viejo para ti?"

"Es esa una de las razones principales para que él rompiera conmigo. Diferencias de la edad. Y tú está de acuerdo con él." Me comenze a poner un poco enojada. ¿Era yo la única persona que pensaba que Sonic no era demasiado viejo para mí?

"Calma. Tengo veintiuno pero aquí estoy bailando contigo. Realmente no debería hacer esto. Pero ya que? No sé por qué Sonic rompió contigo. Eres una chica tan encantadora. Y eres tan hermosa también."

"Gracias. Guau, Sonic nunca me dio tantos complementos como tu."

"Es verdad. Oye, mira!" Él señaló hacia el otro lado de la pista. " Nos están mirando fijamente."

Sonic tenía su mirada fijada en nosotros. Él prácticamente nos quemada hoyos ardientes por la intensidad de su mirada. La mujerzuela intentaba conseguir su atención.

"Ésta celoso. ¿Ves la manera en que él me esta matando con su mirada? Que bueno que Nieve lo esta deteniendo porque no quiero tener ningunos problemas con la cosa más rápida en la tierra. Bueno, eso es si consigue aplastarme en una pelea porque no soy fácil de vencer. Yo tambien tengo ciertos talentos." Él se rió y me detuvo más cerca. ¿Qué talentos escondidos?

"Qué talentos tienes?"

"Ciertos talentos." Él sonrió misteriosamente. ¿QUÉ talentos? Moría por saber. Pero alamejor aprendería más adelante. Suspiré e incliné mi cabeza contra su hombro, mirando hacia el lado de la habitación en la cual Sonic no estaba.

"Pienso que él ahora realiza de lo que se perdió." Joey me dijo. Sentía la vibración de su voz en su pecho.

Sonic no me importaba a mi tanto como antes. Lo había perseguido por años y finalmente lo tenía. Pero por otra parte él decidió romper mi corazón dándome una razón tonta y estúpida de nuestra desintegración. Él no era digno de mis lágrimas. Él no era digno de nada de mí. Y la verdad, aquí en el centro de la pista de baile, realicé que mi mundo no tenia que girar alrededor de Sonic. "Olvidalo." Dije a Joey. "Él está fuera de mi vida para siempre."

* * *

Probablemente me odias aún más que lo hiciste en el capítulo pasado. Pero no me mates todavía. Si piensas que esto es un desastre, se va a poner peor, así que prepárate. DIBUJE A AMY EN EL VESTIDO. SI QUIERES VER EL DIBUJO, ESTÁ EN DEVIANTART. El vínculo está en mi perfil.

¡Comentarios por favor!

¡Gracias por leér!


	6. El Depredador y La Presa

_**Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Amy, sólo Joseph.**_

**6.**  
**El Depredador y La Presa**

La enorme mansión estaba tranquila y abandonada. Todo el mundo se había ido a casa. Todo el mundo excepto por una figura solitaria de color rosa. Se alejó de la mansión rápidamente, las hojas secas crujiendo bajo sus pies. Ella no miró hacia atrás, sólo hacia adelante-mientras se dirigía a su destino. La falda del vestido verde que llevaba puesto ondeaba en la brisa como también lo hacían sus púas. Ella se abrazó a sí misma en busca de calor. El click clack de sus tacones se escuchó en toda la calle.

Otro erizo miraba la rosa. Sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad, pero la eriza rosa no lo miró. Estaba bien escondido en la tapa de las hojas del árbol en el que estaba sentado. Él sonrió y se inclinó hacia delante. _Así que esta es Amy Rose. Pues bien, esto debería ser interesante_. Se dejó caer de la alta rama del árbol, aterrizando silenciosamente en el suelo. Este erizo tenía un trabajo que hacer. Este erizo iba a hacerlo bien. El nombre de este erizo era José.

José acechó la joven eriza rosa. Los pasos de Amy fueron rápidos con pasos cortos, mientras que José caminaba con pasos largos y lentos. Ella debe haber tenido la sensación de ser observada, porque de repente se dio la vuelta. _Maldita sea, eso estuvo cerca._ Los pasos de Amy reanudaron y José continuó acosandola. Ya casi llegamos. El lugar donde voy a completar mi misión.

Más adelante había un pequeño puente sobre un río muy fuerte con un montón de rocas afiladas en la parte inferior. Ese era el lugar donde iba a llevar a cabo su misión. José tenía que caminar silenciosamente detrás de ella y empujarla sobre el borde donde caería a su muerte. La mayoría de Mobians podría pensar que simplemente cayó. Muertes en ese puente no eran raros. De hecho, eran bastante comunes.

Pero esto no estaba en la mente de José. Esto no era parte de su plan. Este era el plan y la misión de ZULÓSSÉ. Pero no de José. Él no mataría Amy. No, él no la mataría. Él la necesitaba para su plan._ Pronto. Muy pronto. Sólo un poco más adelante._ El lugar donde iba a cumplir su deseo. _No la voy a matar. Al menos, no todavía._

Los pasos de Amy eran ahora más rápidos y José casi podía oler su miedo. Sabía que estaba siendo perseguida, pero lo que no sabía era por quién. Varias veces, Amy miró por encima de su hombro y José se escondió rápidamente. En una ocasión, ella se dio toda la vuelta y se quedó mirando a la derecha en el árbol de donde José se escondía detrás. José se quedó quieto. ¿Lo había visto? No, no lo había visto. Al menos, él esperaba que ella no lo había visto. Amy se dio la vuelta y echó a correr.

_Ella si vio algo!_ José la persiguió. Un animal que cazaba a su presa. Estaba cada vez más cerca, más cerca. Casi la alcanzó ...

_¡Maldita sea!_ Un camión pasó justo detrás de Amy, y separó a José de ella. Cuando pasó, ella no estaba a la vista. _El camión! La salvó! Maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea! Tan cerca. No voy a fallar la próxima vez. Voy a buscarla. Voy a tener mi venganza sobre Sonic ..._

* * *

No, él no va a violarla. De todos modos, ¿por qué quiere vengarse de Sonic? Mantenga sintonizado para averiguarlo! Nos vemos la próxima vez en El Secreto de un Mentiroso!

Revisión por favor!

Gracias por leer!


	7. Ese Erizo Familiar

**_Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Sonic, Knuckles o Tails._**

**7.**

**Eso Erizo Familiar **

Sé que lo he visto antes. Ese erizo. Yo lo he visto, pero ¿dónde? ¿Por qué es que no puedo recordar? Sé que me he encontrado con él antes. No tengo idea de quién es, pero ese tipo me dio escalofríos. No me gusta la idea de Amy saliendo con él en absoluto. Me quedé mirando el techo, tratando de recordar. Eso erizo me dio una mala vibra. No me gustó nada. Aunque no hubiera hablado con él. No me gustó la forma en que sostenia a Amy o la manera en que la miraba. Como un gato acercándose a un ratón. ¿Te he dicho que no me gustaba la forma en que la sostenía?

Oh, genial. Ahora estaba empezando a sonar como un ex novio celoso. No soy celoso, no soy celoso, no soy celoso. Sólo me preocupo por ella como un amigo. Además, era sólo una noche. Ella nunca va a volver a ver al chico nuevo. ¿Cierto? Mierda, ahora me estoy poniendo paranoico. Necesito hablar con alguien. Tiempo para visitar a Gruñón de nuevo.

_En la Isla de Ángeles ..._

"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? ¿No deberías estar salvando al mundo o algo? ¿O consumiendo enormes cantidades de perritos calientes?" Knuckles estaba de pie en frente de la Esmeralda Principal.

"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo perdiendo tu vida protegiendo a una roca?"

"Para tu información, esta es mi deber como guardian de-"

"Sí, sí, claro. Lo sé. Sólo vine a hablar contigo. Necesito ayuda." Gruñón me miró. Obviamente, él no disfrutó de ser interrumpido.

"Bueno, ¿por qué no ir a hablar con las Tails en lugar? Ya tengo suficiente en mi mente." Knuckles estaba enojado. Hoy no era su día. Y si ...? Me decidí humorarme a mi mismo.

"Problemas con Rouge, Knuckie?"

Knuckles el Gruñón se pusó más rojo de lo que ya estaba, si eso era posible. "Ni siquiera menciones a esa murciégalo! Esa terrible, jugadora estúpida, coqueta, no sabe lo que ... .." Murmuró con rabia en voz baja, llamando al Rouge todo tipo de nombres.

"Así que es Rouge. ¿Qué pasó esta vez?" Me apoyé en los pilares que sostienen el santuario de la Master Emerald. Supongo que me iba a quedar aquí más tiempo de lo planeado.

"Hum", fue todo lo que dijo. Se cruzó de brazos y miró a un lado. Pero sus ojos se posaron en la Master Emerald. Ahora, siendo Sonic The Hedgehog, yo podía entender lo que había sucedido.

"Ella trató de robar la Esmeralda Principal de nuevo, ¿verdad? Y ella te coqueteo y caíste en la trampa." Sí, yo era un genio.

Knuckles me miró. "No me enamore de ella!"

Me reí y una piedra fue arrojada a mi cara por ello. Y fue una roca grande. "Ow, Knuckie. Eso duele!"

"¿Nunca me llames eso otra vez!"

Me froté la frente. Iba a haber un moretón allí por la mañana. "De todos modos, he venido aquí para hablar contigo acerca de algo. En la fiesta de la noche anterior, Amy estuvo con un erizo y me dió una mala vibra de él. Me sentí como que lo había visto en alguna parte. Y creo que él no es bueno. Amy estaba con él toda la noche! "

Ahora era el turno de Knuckles a reír. "Muy celoso, Sonic?"

"No estoy celoso! Es sólo que sé que he visto a ese tipo en algún lugar antes y él no es un buen chico!"

"Estás celoso de el, Sonic. Mira, yo te dije. Te vas a arrepentir de romper con Amy."

"Tal vez debería hablar con Tails. Tu no eres de ninguna ayuda." Salí corriendo de la Isla del Ángeles y me dirigí hacia las Ruinas Místicas antes de que Knuckles siquiera podía abrir la boca.

_En las Ruinas Místicas ..._

"Hey Tails, tengo que hablar contigo, amigo." Llamé a mi zorro de dos colas favorito.

"¿Qué pasa, Sonic?" Tails estaba trabajando en una actualización para el Tornado. Te lo juro, ese chico nunca se detiene. Yo ni siquiera pensaba que el Tornado podría tener más características de lo que ya tiene, pero Tails de alguna manera siempre se le ocurre algo que añadirle.

"Sabes lo que le pasó entre Amy y yo, ¿no?"

"Sí, lo sé. Esta por todo el lugar. Ahora no te voy a preguntar por qué, pero voy a decirte que has cometido un error enorme. No sé lo que pasa por tu cabeza a veces . Haces muchas decisiones estúpidas ".

"Um, siiiii." Mi mano hizo su camino hacia la parte trasera de mi cuello. "No se trata de eso. Hubo un erizo en la fiesta de anoche y me dió una muy mala vibra."

Colas dejó su herramienta eléctrica. "¿Estaba con Amy?"

"Si."

"¿No crees que estas celoso?"

Suspiré. "Eso es lo mismo que Knuckles dijo. Pero no estoy celoso. Sé que lo he visto antes. Sé que me he encontrado con él en algún lugar y no era bonito."

Ahora Tails me dio por completo su atención y se puso su "cara seria". "¿Te acuerdas de quién es? ¿Qué hizo? ¿Te luchó?"

"Esa es la cosa. No recuerdo quién es. Sólo tengo la sensación de que lo he visto antes. Pero no recuerdo nada en absoluto. Fue hace mucho tiempo."

"Bueno, podrías estar equivocado? Él sólo pudo mirarse como alguien que has luchado antes."

"Tal vez. Pero realmente no lo sé. Si lo veo de nuevo, voy a tratar de recordar. Esto será divertido. Voy a correr alrededor y ver si puedo encontrarlo."

"Te vas a cazar el erizo?" Tails preguntó. "Yo puedo ayudarte si quieres. He terminado de todos modos. Volaré en el Tornado."

"Gracias, Tails. Nos vemos más tarde!" Me di la vuelta para irme y buscar a ese erizo. Ahora ¿dónde podía estar escondido? Realmente esperaba que estaba cerca de un puesto de perritos de chile porque me estaba empezando a dar hambre.

"Hey, Sonic. Me esta dando un poco de preocupación así que ¿cómo te hiciste ese moretón en la cabeza que es del tamaño de una pelota de béisbol?"

* * *

Me di cuenta de que no he actualizado en mucho tiempo, así que lo siento por eso. Revisión, por favor.

Gracias por leer!


	8. Encuentros Peligrosos

_Lo siento por no actualizar en un tiempo tan largo, pero estoy de vuelta! Voy a recordar para siempre el día en que mi hash brown ardió en llamas ... De todos modos, a continuar!_

_**Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Amy o de Sonic, sólo soy dueño de Joey.**_

**8.**

**Encuentros Peligrosos**

El timbre sonó y me apresure para contestar, frenéticamente cepillandome el pelo salvaje. ¿Estaba aquí ya? Él no debía llegar hasta más tarde! Me había despertado temprano esta mañana para duchar, elegir la ropa adecuada y limpiar la casa. Había estado trabajando como una loca todo el día, pero todavía no estaba lista. Una rápida mirada al espejo me confirmó que mi cabello se parecía mucho a un nido de pájaros.

Lo arreglé lo mejor que pude y abrí la puerta para encontrar a Sonic parado allí. "Sonic, ¿qué haces aquí?" Le pregunté, incrédula. Sus ojos adquirieron una mirada rara cuando él me miró, pero rápidamente se recompuso y preguntó en un tono que no se escuchaba como Sonic, "¿Quién es?"

No tenía ni idea de quién estaba hablando. "Quien?"

Entró sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta detrás de él y preguntó de nuevo. "El erizo con quien estabas bailando por la noche ayer. ¿Quién es?" Su mirada penetrante se fijó en mí y por un momento salvaje, pensé que iba a besarme. Yo quería creerlo, pero no podía ser. Sonic el erizo no podía estar celoso. Pero entonces, ¿por qué estaba aquí? Podía sentir que mi temperamento se levanta. ¿Por qué debería importarle con quien bailé? Ya habíamos terminado. Mis dedos ardían por mi martillo precioso.

"¿Por qué te importa? Si eso es todo lo que viniste a buscar, entonces te puedes dar la vuelta y volver por donde viniste." Traté de empujarlo hacia la puerta, pero no quiso ceder.

"_Excusez-moi?_" una voz flotó desde detrás de Sonic. "¿Hay algún problema? Amy, ¿estás bien?"

¡Oh, no!

Sonic se dio la vuelta lentamente, como en cámara lenta de esas películas de romance cursi donde dos amantes corren el uno hacia el otro. Su pie giró en el suelo y sus nuevos zapatos de marca chirriaron en el suelo. "Qué estás haciendo aquí?" escupió y Joey paró a medio paso por el veneno en la voz de Sonic.

"Amy", comenzó Joey, incómodo con la mirada asesina de Sonic. "Tu no me dijiste nada sobre ah, compañía extra." Él trató de hacer su camino alrededor de Sonic, pero Sonic se había quedado de manera para bloquear todo el estrecho pasillo que conducía a la puerta principal.

"No te atrevas a ir a ninguna parte cerca de Amy." Levantó el puño y la hizo girar en la dirección de Joey. Rápidamente resbale por Sonic y me planté delante de Joey.

"Sonic, ¿te has vuelto loco?" Grité. Su puño detuvo en el aire. Yo no iba a ser la audiencia de una pelea desagradable.

"Amy, sal del camino."

"No."

"Amy".

"No."

"Amy, ni siquiera sabes quién es este tipo. Sólo te reuniste con él. Él podría ser un asesino en serie o ..."

"No lo haré!" Pero incluso mientras lo decía, un fuerte par de brazos se apoderó de mi cintura y me empujó suavemente a un lado. Sonic y Joey se miraron con tal intensidad; Me sorprendió que no ninguno cayó muerto.

"No sé lo que quieres con Amy, pero dejala en paz. Hay algo en ti que no está bien." Sonic advirtió a Joey. Entonces, rápidamente, añadió en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que yo y Joey escucharemos, "te he conocido antes."

"Les puedo asegurar que yo sólo te he visto en la televisión y las revistas, nunca en la vida real. Tengo una cita con Amy esta noche y yo no quiero que se arruine sólo porque mimado Sr. Yo-salve-el-mundo- tres veces tuvo un berrinche. Ahora, si pudieras caminar amablemente por la puerta y dejarnos en paz, yo estaría muy contento. "Sucedió tan rápido, yo no lo vi venir. El puño izquierdo de Sonic abanicó la cara de Joey. Mi mente no registró lo que estaba pasando hasta que había sangre saliendo de la cara de Joey.

Qué. El. Infierno?

Joey reaccionó rápidamente y golpeó a Sonic en el estómago. Yo estaba en shock, paralizada mientras Sonic y Joey lanzaron patadas y puñetazos el uno al otro. Joey era sorprendentemente ágil. "No hay ningún punto en acusarme de razones sin sentido." La voz de Joey sonó. "Tu no sabes la mitad de mi vida, no sabes nada de mí ni de dónde vengo. No sabes mis más profundos y oscuros secretos."

"No, no los sé," Sonic respondió. "Pero voy a averiguar, incluso si tengo que vencerlo de ti ." Traté de hacer algo para detenerlos, pero parecía que mi cerebro se había ralentizado. Luego aceleró y reaccioné.

Mi martillo materializó en mi mano derecha y con destreza y agilidad, lo giré entre los erizos furiosos. El mango se hundió profundamente en la pared. Iba a tener que pagar por ello más tarde, pero ahora mismo, tuve que parar una lucha. "Sonic, no puedo creer que hayas hecho eso!" Yo estaba enojada. No, yo estaba furiosa. Y Sonic podía ver claramente. Se apartó de mí como un perro avergonzado con el rabo entre las patas.

"Yo no lo siento. Tu vas a entender más tarde y me lo agradecerás por esto. No importa lo que cualquiera de ustedes dicen, yo lo he visto antes y voy a averiguar sus secretos. Si lograste parar esta pelea, pero habrán muchas más que siguen, les prometo eso ". Miró hacia donde Joey estaba reclinado contra la pared, tratando de recuperar el aliento. "Confía en mí. Tu no quieres involucrarte con alguien así."

"Bueno, gracias por tu preocupación, pero puedo cuidar muy bien de mí misma. Yo no necesito a alguien viendo todos mis pasos. Ya no tengo doce años!" Sonic miró sus guantes ensangrentados con el ceño fruncido en su rostro.

"Aunque ya no estamos juntos, todavía quiero cuidar de ti. Como el amigo que siempre he sido."

Me tragué mi respuesta y dijo simplemente: "Voy a llamar a las Tails para venir a recogerte."

"No te molestes, puedo correr allí." Se puso de pie, pero lo empujé hacia abajo.

"Usted no va a ninguna parte con toda ensangrentado. Voy a llamar a Tails. No importa lo que digas."

Sonic suspiró y apoyó la cabeza en las rodillas. "Está bien."

_Diez minutos más tarde ..._

"Sonic! ¿Por qué estás cubierto de sangre?" Tails le preguntó, horrorizado ante la visión de su sangre. Luego miró hacia Joey y al instante hizo clic. "Sonic ..."

"Hablaremos de ello más tarde, compañero. Hubiera corrido a casa, pero Amy no me dejaba salir." Lanzó una mirada significativa en su dirección. "Yo no quiero que me veas así."

"Tengo trece años. Puedo manejarlo." Tails ayudó a Sonic meterse al Tornado y se volvió hacia mí. "Amy gracias por manejar esto. Lo siento que Sonic está causado tantos problemas. Aunque esto es inusual para él. Él está empezando a actuar más como Knuckles que como él mismo." Frunció el ceño y luego saludó. "Adiós, Amy."

Vi el Tornado hasta que fue un punto en el cielo y luego volví a Joey. Él dormía plácidamente en el sofá, roncando suavemente. Había limpiado tanto a él y Sonic antes de que Tails llegó, pero todavía había sangre seca en su piel.

Ligeramente trazando una leve cicatriz no había visto antes en su frente, recordé sus palabras anteriores cuando él y Sonic se peleaban y me pregunté en voz alta, "Jonathan Joey Sterling, ¿cuál es tu secreto?"

* * *

Gracias por leer!


	9. Recuerdos De Un Pasado Lejano

_**Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueña de nada, solo de Zulóssé y José.**_

_**9.**_

**Recuerdos De Un Pasado Lejano**

"Tu misión era muy clara. Asesinar Amy Rose. Tú has fallado. Te estoy dando una oportunidad más. No me falles esta vez. Y no vuelvas hasta que hayas cumplido tu misión." La voz de Zulóssé sonó en voz alta y clara en la cueva vacía.

"Sí, maestro. Yo se que no te fallaré esta vez." José miró sus zapatos. No va a fallarse a sí mismo en esta ocasión. Él la había dejado escapar. Pero no volvería a suceder. Se aseguraría de ello. Sonic el Erizo pagaría por todo lo que hizo. Ellos ya no estaban juntos, pero eso no importaba. Él todavía amaba a la chica; fue sólo el ego sobredimensionado de Sonic que lo impidió de estar con ella. José era un erizo inteligente con una memoria aguda. Había estudiado Sonic el Erizo tiempo suficiente para conocer sus debilidades, y donde sus afectos quedaban. Él sabía todo y nada podía salir mal en su plan.

José tuvo un pensamiento repentino. ¿Y si mataba a la chica, como Zulóssé había ordenado? No, él se apegará a su plan. Era mejor. Zulóssé era un idiota. Él, o ella, no sabía cómo manipular a la gente como lo hacía José. Se preguntó brevemente quién Zulóssé realmente era. Si se trataba de un hombre o una mujer. Joven o viejo.

Recordó cómo había llegado a unirse a Zulóssé Hace cuatro años, Sonic el Erizo había robado todo de él. Todo lo que tenía y estaba hambriento por venganza. Había viajado por un año, en silencio, sigilosamente a lo largo de los países de Mobius, con cuidado de no llamar la atención. Hasta que por fin, llegó donde residió Sonic. Él planeó su ataque hasta el día en que el golpe en la puerta interrumpió todo.

Era medianoche, y José había estado mirando la televisión. Mirando a Sonic el Erizo alardeaba acerca de otro acto heroico que había cometido. Él había estado sintiendo odio por el cerdo egocéntrico y estaba tomando toda su fuerza de voluntad para no perforar el televisor maldito que le estaba entregando la noticia desagradable. El golpe en la puerta disolvió todas sus emociones, sin embargo. La curiosidad le llegó rápidamente. Nadie lo había visitado antes y que dudaba de que alguien quería.

Zulosse estaba allí de pie, abrigo negro y todo. "He oído que usted quiere deshacerse de un cierto erizo, ¿no? Bueno, yo puedo ayudarte. Sólo ven conmigo y podemos trabajar juntos para destruir a Sonic el Erizo." José había acordado, a pesar de que se había preguntado qué esta criatura tenía contra Sonic. Pero no se atrevía a preguntar, porque la criatura lo intimidaba mucho. Esa fue toda su razón de por qué él estaba caminando de nuevo por el pasillo oscuro en la noche sin estrellas.

Hacía calor. Era demasiado caliente. Y eso molestaba a José. Odiaba el calor. Golpeó el puño contra un árbol cercano, encerrandolo en una maravilla helada. Caminó lentamente hacia el lago que separaba la guarida de Zulóssé del resto de la civilización. Era azul, como sus ojos. Metió un dedo en el agua y de inmediato se congeló. Caminó con calma sobre las aguas congeladas. José tenía un trabajo que hacer.

Gracias por leer!


	10. Tengo Que Ir Rapido!

_**Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueña de nada pero la trama y mi jugo de naranja.**_

**10.**

**Tengo Que Ir Rápido!**

"Sonic, tu eres el más estúpido, más tonto, más irresponsable erizo que he conocido. Estoy avergonzado de ti! No puedo creer que te metiste en una pelea con un ciudadano inocente! ¡Idiota! Podrías haber sido enviado a la cárcel! "

"Calma, Tails, estás empezando a sonar como Amy." Me lancé en el gran sofá blanco en el medio de la sala de mi mejor amigo mientras limpiaba mis heridas. Mis pies colgaban fuera del brazo del sofá. Una de mis manos sostenía un vaso de jugo de naranja, mientras que el otro estaba empujando perritos calientes en mi boca hambrienta lo más rápido que podía tragar. "Además, tenía razón para hacerlo."

"Tenías razón para hacerlo? ¿Qué quieres decir que tenía razón para hacerlo? No se puede ir por ahí buscando peleas con ciudadanos sólo porque tu piensas que tu los has visto antes y tu piensas que ellos son malos." Hizo una pausa secándose en mi brazo. "O porque estás celoso."

Rodé los ojos. "Tu no vas a dejar de aterrorizarme, ¿verdad?"

"Voy a dejar de aterrorizarte el día en que tú demuestres madurez y ..." Fue interrumpido por un suave golpe en la puerta. Tails corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió. Al instante un rubor rosa apareció en su rostro. Ya podía adivinar quién estaba detrás de esa puerta.

"Hola, Tails! Sólo estaba parando por- oh, hola Sr. Sonic." Ella dijo cortésmente mientras ella se fijó en mí. Luego sus ojos se abrieron. "Señor Sonic! ¿Está usted bien? ¿Qué le ha pasado?"

Rápidamente me miré en el espejo colgado en la pared de Tails y vi un moretón colorido gigantesco encima de mi ojo izquierdo. No me había dado cuenta de eso antes.

"Yo ... yo ... Yo solo uh," Me quedé allí tartamudeando como un idiota. Un vistazo a Tails, que me estaba mirando a mí desde el rabillo del ojo, me dijo que no debía dejar que Crema supiera lo que había sucedido. ¿Cómo iba a salir de esta sin alarmar a la coneja joven o mentirle? Al final, me decidí por ignorar la cuestión. "No es nada que tú te debes preocupar, Crema y lo siento, pero tengo que ir- cosas que hacer, ya sabes ...", le dije rápidamente y estaba fuera de la puerta antes de que ella pudiera responder.

Terminé en un café cerca de la casa de Amy. Era el donde solíamos ir a menudo porque con cabinas privadas de la cafetería, no había tantas posibilidades de tener nuestra conversación interrumpida como en otros lugares. Era cómodo y relajante, con música suave tocando en algún lugar del techo. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que yo vine aquí hasta que yo estaba sentado en uno de los bancos acolchados en una cabina privada con una taza de chocolate caliente en una mano.

Involuntariamente, me acordé de Amy y todas las veces que habíamos venido aquí. Sin querer, y sin previo aviso, la imaginé sentada frente a mí, riendo y sonriendo como siempre lo hacía. Me acordé de su voz, cálida y reconfortante como abracé. Recordé la sensación de sus suaves labios cálidos contra los míos ...

"Hola ..." dijo una voz familiar, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. "Cómo va?"

Me aparté de mis pensamientos mientras Nieve se dejó caer en el banco opuesto a mí. "Hola, Nieve estoy haciendo bien;. Yo sólo vine aquí por algún tiempo que tengo un montón de cosas en que pensar.". Le respondí en un tono aburrido. Yo no estaba de humor para hablar con nadie.

Podía sentir sus ojos en mí como una radiografía y me preguntó con voz preocupada: "No te ves como si estuvieras haciendo bien, especialmente por esos moretones por toda tu cara. Ahora dime, ¿quién te dio una paliza? Que paso? "

"Uhhh ..." Vi con aprensión mientras ella se bajó de su lugar y se acomodó a mi lado en mi banco. Tomé un sorbo de mi chocolate caliente y me deslicé más cerca de la pared. "Estoy bien. Nomas le lancé un par de golpes a algún tipo que me puso de nervios."

"Bueno, si quieres, yo podría hacerte sentir mejor ...", dijo con voz coqueta, pasando un dedo por mi brazo. Ella se rió cuando me moví incómodamente. No sé por qué, pero lo último que quería era tener a Nieve tratando de agarrar mi atención. Acabo de salir de una relación y yo no tenía prisa para entrar en otra. Llevaba un perfume demasiado fuerte que hizo girar mi cabeza y el chocolate que habia bebido se tambaleó peligrosamente dentro de mí.

"Nieve, lo siento mucho, pero yo vine para estar solo ..." la voz se me fue, no estaba seguro de qué decir a continuación. Un repentino pensamiento vino a mí. "Nieve, cómo me encontraste? ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?"

Su mano se congeló en el acto de acariciar mis canillas. "Yo- yo estaba p-paseando por aquí y no sé ... Yo tenía un repentino impulso de entrar y mirar a mi alrededor. Supongo que era el destino que me trajo a ti."

Tuve un recuerdo de repente. Amy con sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, sin dejarme ir. Fue el destino que me trajo a ti, mi querido Sonic. Estábamos destinados a estar juntos, ya sabes.

Nieve estaba actuando mucho como Amy solía ser. Que raro. No era cómo había actuado en la fiesta en absoluto. Había estado chida, tranquila y en control. Era casi como si fueran los viejos tiempos, sólo que Nieve tuvo el lugar de Amy. Pero Nieve no era Amy. Ella no tenía la dulzura o la bondad o la independencia de Amy, o su fuerza. Yo podría salir de las garras de Nieve cualquier día. Estaba Nieve deliberadamente tratando de ser como Amy? Y si lo era, ¿por qué?

Miré a Nieve, cuyo rostro estaba más cerca que antes. Una mirada divertida se apoderó de su rostro, como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos. "¿Estás pensando en Amy?"

"Yo ... yo ..." Farfullé estúpidamente. ¿Qué estaba mal conmigo? Había sido incapaz de hablar normal por todo el día.

"Por favor no me digas que te arrepientes de romper con ella. Eres mejor que sin ella, ella solo te estaba trayendo para abajo!" Hizo una pausa. "¿Cómo está de todos modos? ¿La has visto últimamente?"

Una vez más, al igual que en la fiesta, hubo que el interés por Amy. ¿Por qué quería saber tanto acerca de ella? Nieve era tan difícil de entender. Parecía tranquila y sexy en la fiesta, pero ahora que estaba aquí, tratando de obtener información de mí, yo quería nada más de ella. Retrocedí aún más contra la pared, si eso era posible. Mi chocolate caliente estaba frío y olvidado en frente de mí. "¿Por qué lo quieres saber?"

"Bueno, te dije antes, soy un gran fan de ella!" Nieve exclamó, aunque poco convincente. Era como si le doliera al decir eso.

Me di cuenta de que había contradicho a sí misma. En primer lugar, ella insulta Amy diciendo que yo estaba mejor sin ella, y entonces ella dice que ella es una "gran fan". ¿Dónde estaba la Nieve que había conocido? Esta Nieve me asustaba. Tenía un aspecto bastante salvaje en sus ojos y ella me recordaba mucho de la vieja Amy. Yo la estudiaba con tanta intensidad, que no me di cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de mí ahora.

Nieve estaba prácticamente encima de mí, así que estaba aplastado entre ella y la pared. "Sonic ..." respiró ella y yo podía oler su aliento a menta. Ella extendió la mano y acarició mi rostro lentamente. Desesperadamente quería salir de esta situación, pero no podía cuando estaba metido aquí con tanta fuerza que apenas y podía respirar. Yo sabía que ella quería besarme, así que mantuve mi boca cerrada mientras mi mente se quedó pensando en formas de como salir de aquí rápidamente, el café no era cómodo como lo que solía ser. Se sentía apretado y agrupado. Antes de que pudiera registrar lo que estaba pasando, y antes de que pudiera pensar en un plan, ella cerró la distancia entre nosotros y me besó.

Reaccioné inmediatamente. Empujar a Nieve lejos de mí, murmuré una disculpa rápida, salté sobre la mesa-accidentalmente golpeando mi chocolate y mandandolo sobre Nieve- y salí corriendo de allí más rápido que si hubiera sido presentado a una bañera llena de agua helada.

* * *

Bueno, no tengo nada que decir así que ¿por qué no dejan comentarios y me dicen lo que piensan. Gracias por leer!


End file.
